1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a mica capacitor derived from the paralleling of two elementary modular capacitors, so as to provide a capacitor component having a highly accurate value of capacitance and a high mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors have already been designed using stacked mica sheets, with coatings of electrically conductive material carefully deposited on each to form two electrodes. The number of stacked mica sheets and the form of the deposited conductive coatings determine the capacitive value of the capacitor.
According to the usual method, tabs or electrical terminal leads can then be soldered to opposed surfaces of the block formed by said stacked sheets, said surfaces being metallized and respectively connected to the conductive coatings forming the electrodes. A capacitor assembled in this way, on the one hand, does not exhibit very high mechanical strength and, on the other hand, provides a capacitive value which varies more or less from the one desired.